<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings Like These by bofana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688448">Mornings Like These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofana/pseuds/bofana'>bofana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Teeny and Spotter are the doggos, after the war ig, doggos!, good hubby tings, just comfy tings, morning on a day off, morning tings, wow why am i tagging like this is tumblr tags, yeah they all live happily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofana/pseuds/bofana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogma enjoys a good start to his day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/gifts">Snapp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for Snapp for the Clone Haven Discord Holiday Gift Exchange. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dogma blinks as something wet and rough licks his face, disturbing the sleep he was determined to get more of this morning. It’s the middle of the week, which he designated for resting and destressing, so the bakery is closed and he is free to sleep in all he wants. But it looks like his two little ones aren’t having it.</p><p>“Hey, hey,” he mumbles, sitting up and nudging his smallest puppy, Teeny, aside. Spotter, the bigger one, jumps happily as she sees Dogma sitting up. “I’m up now... You hungry?” He scratches down their fur, smiling to himself as they enjoy the little massages, but he pauses when he registers the smell of something yummy cooking. “Oh, is daddy awake? C’mon, let’s go see him.”</p><p>He gets up, lifting Teeny into his arms and holding him close as they walk out, Spotter close behind. The apartment is warmly lit, with only a few lights on. Just how he likes it. As he pads into the kitchen, a happier smile grows on his face. Something is cooking alright, and it’s pancakes, which he absolutely loves. The talented chef making them is nowhere in sight though, so Dogma flips the going pancake for him, then pokes his nose over a few small bowls with syrup and fruits in them. Gods, he loves this man way too much, and his sappy smile shows it.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, I had that.” Fox pops out from the pantry, wearing the cute strawberry apron he’d gotten for himself. The matching one he got for Dogma is hanging up on its hook. “But thank you and good morning, my sweet.” He sets the boxes of chocolates he has down on the counter, then slips his arms around Dogma’s waist.</p><p>Dogma lets out a content hum at the simple feeling of his husband’s arms around him. This is always perfect. Anything Fox does is perfect. “Good morning,” he whispers, giving his love a soft kiss on the lips as he shifts Teeny in his arms so Fox doesn’t squash him. Dogma chuckles when he leans back, tasting chocolate on his lips from the kiss. “You were eating chocolate without me.”</p><p>That makes Fox chuckle too. “I had to make sure it tasted perfect just for you. And it does!” He lets go of Dogma to transfer the pancake from the pan to the pot, then turn the eye off. He looks so perfect doing all this.. Dogma gets lost watching him move around and almost misses him talking. “Fancy a good breakfast, my love?”</p><p>“Oh. I sure do.”</p><p>Dogma sits down at the island counter and watches as Fox grabs a plate from the cabinet, muscles flexing perfectly as always, and places two pancakes on it for him.</p><p>“What do you want on it, love?” Fox asks, motioning to the bowls of extras he has out.</p><p>He takes a minute to think, remembering that he had syrup and bananas last time. Might as well change it up a bit. “I’ll have strawberries and some whipped cream, please. Oh, and a few shavings of that delicious chocolate you tasted just for me.” His eyes hold so much love as he tells Fox what he wants, and he knows he is lucky that they’re married. That Fox loves him and chose to live this life with him. It’s everything Dogma could ever ask for, and then so much more.</p><p>He must have gotten lost in his love-filled thoughts again, because Fox is already setting his plate down, prepared like he asked, in front of him.</p><p>“There you go, my sweet,” he hums, relieving Dogma of Teeny afterward. “Now, let me get these two munchkins some of their own food, then I’ll be with you.” He nods for Spotter to follow him so she can eat too, unaware of Dogma’s smitten gaze following him as he walks off.</p><p>But with such an appealing and mouth-watering meal in front of him, his attention quickly turns to it. He didn’t doubt that he would enjoy this meal— after all, Fox made it –but he’s still surprised by how delicious it is. So, he digs in, not waiting for his husband to join him.</p><p>“That good, hm? You started eating without me.” Fox pouts when he returns, kissing Dogma’s cheek before going to get his plate together.</p><p>His lips quirk back up into a smile- it fell when he was eating, but only because he was concentrating on savouring the meal -and watches Fox move around. “I wanted to make sure it was good enough for you to eat,” he chuckles.</p><p>“Are you saying I’m not a good cook?”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve messed a few dishes up.” Dogma chuckles more at the fake offended look Fox pulls at that. “I’m joking, dear. Your food is always great. I’m lucky.”</p><p>His husband sets his full plate down next to him and sits, taking a moment to gaze at him. “I am too,” he hums. “Never could I have imagined such a wonderful person choosing a life with me. Let alone loving me.”</p><p>“Neither could I. And you’re starting to sound a little sappy,” Dogma teases, loving it all nonetheless.</p><p>“You love it when I’m sappy.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Fox smirks, and Dogma already knows his husband is feeling an urge to hear something sappy in return. It isn’t normal to get something like that out of Dogma, but he loves trying. And it’s always better when it comes out of nowhere. But the urge leads him to creep his fingers across Dogma’s back, ever slow until they’re suddenly tickling into his side. The shriek that leaves Dogma must have entertained Fox, so he gets tickled some more.</p><p>“Fox! Hey, stop! Not this again!” He squeals, weakly pushing Fox’s hand away. Like usual when this happens, Fox doesn’t let up, making him laugh harder. “Fox!! I’m- I’m trying to eat!”</p><p>“Tell me something sappy!”</p><p>With another string of delighted laughter, Dogma falls, pulling Fox with him. “I love you!” He giggles, scooting back to catch some air. “I love you, okay!”</p><p>Fox sits up, running a hand through his hair before quickly closing in on him again. “Mm, that’s not enough,” he hums, hands threatening to attack again. Dogma tries scooting back away from those hands, but it doesn’t quite work with Fox on him.</p><p>“Gods, Fox! Uhm, I <em> really </em> love you and you’re so perfect! Is that good enough?” He tries, wary of those hands. Of course he won’t admit just how much fun it is whenever Fox tickles him; he always pretends he doesn’t care for it, but in all honesty, it makes him feel so giddy. No one makes him happier than Fox does.</p><p>Well, the words obviously weren’t enough- he secretly knew that, of course -and he gets more tickles. He ends up in a fit of laughter, swatting Fox’s strong, yet delicate hands away.</p><p> “More, or else I’ll never stop,” Fox chortles, putting in an additional prod on his side.</p><p>Dogma relents, breathing hard as he calms down. “OKAY! Okay, I love you more than anything. Every time I see you.. I get butterflies and feel.. euphoric,” he tries again, blushing a little when Fox’s expression goes soft in response. “I love waking up like this morning, smelling what you’ve made for us, then walking out to see your perfect self being cute as you prepare breakfast. And I love when you kiss me so softly, like-“</p><p>He’s cut off by Fox’s lips on his, soft like the delicate wings of a gracious butterfly. He was going to describe it for him, but well. Well, Fox took his breath away before he could try to finish.</p><p>“Like that?” Fox whispers, thumb lifting to brush his cheek.</p><p>“..Yeah. Yeah, just like that.”</p><p>“Mm. And that was very sappy.”</p><p>Dogma chuckles softly, leaning in to steal another kiss before Fox helps him to his feet. They sit back down, the air more romantic than it was before, and go back to eating their breakfast. Mornings like these keep Dogma going. Mornings with Fox, the love of his life. Mornings when they kiss softly in their warm lit apartment and eat together. If Dogma were a different kind of person, he’d brag to everyone about it.</p><p>Once they finish, Fox takes their plates and starts washing the dishes, insisting that Dogma rest some more.</p><p>“You’re too kind, you know. I can clean too,” he smiles softly, stepping up behind Fox and slipping his arms around his waist.</p><p>“It’s your day off, silly. I don’t expect you to do anything besides relaxing.”</p><p>If Fox isn’t the sweetest person in the galaxy, Dogma doesn’t know who is. Nodding quietly at the answer, he rests his head on his husband’s shoulder, nose right against his neck to take in his calming scent. He stays just like that, only moving to place small kisses on Fox’s skin here and there. Even when the dishes are done he stays there, sighing with content when Fox rubs his clinging arms.</p><p>“Come back to bed with me? It is my day off,” Dogma finally suggests, keeping his voice low in fear of ruining the peace. His fingers slip between Fox’s, knowing he won’t decline the offer, but he still wants to encourage him to agree.</p><p>“Of course, love.”</p><p>Fox pulls him to bed, their footsteps light. As Dogma follows along, he gazes at their hands. They used to hold blasters, grip training equipment, and handle armour. Moments like these always remind him of what used to be, and how things have changed so much. He can feel the war etched into their palms and can see it in their faces on some days, but more and more often he doesn’t, instead seeing their happiness. Fox is a light for sure, his expressions usually upbeat now. Dogma remembers when his husband wouldn’t crack a smile for days, depressed beyond words, and it used to hurt seeing and knowing that. It still hurts to remember.</p><p>Caught up in his thought, he barely registers them reaching their bed, Fox nudging him towards the mattress. It seems he gets lost frequently when it comes to thinking of his husband.</p><p>“C’mon, I want to hold you,” Fox says softly, getting his arms around him as they get comfy under the blankets.</p><p>Dogma happily rests his head on Fox’s chest, happy that there isn’t any fabric obstructing that contact. He trails his fingers down Fox’s side, just feeling him. “I love you.”</p><p>There are a few seconds of warm silence before Fox answers.</p><p>“I love you too and will never stop.” The reply is soft, purposeful, and full of love. Dogma can hear the affection. Content with that, he hums and slips his arm around Fox’s back, resting there as he slips away into a semiconscious relaxed state. In his husband’s arms, prepared to stay right there forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>